


Not Always a Copper

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Greg Lestrade, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Greg, Rough Sex, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It started off as a quiet evening. Then Mycroft sees Greg's bad boy side and things get more interesting.





	Not Always a Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this gif:

Mycroft and Greg walked along the pavement, talking quietly, still full from dinner and enjoying one another’s company. All in all, it had been a pleasant evening, even if it was drizzling slightly. Mycroft’s umbrella was plenty of shelter, and it gave them an excuse to walk closer together.

The hour was late and there weren’t many people about, so it was easy to hear a small cry in a nearby alley. They turned their heads in unison towards it, glanced at one another, and headed towards the noise.

Greg stepped in front of Mycroft as they reached the mouth of the alley. There were a few men here, clearly roughing up a smaller man. “Call it in, will, you?” said Greg softly, pulling a knife from his pocket and flipping it casually, adjusting his grip.

Several thoughts went through Mycroft’s mind at once. Starting with _why does he have a knife?_ and ending with that _that is sinfully sexy_.

Before Mycroft could respond, Greg was sauntering into the alley towards the fray. “Evening,” he said casually.

Mycroft moved to the side where he wouldn’t be seen as easily and sent a text, eyes glued to Greg.

“What do you want?” said one of the young men. “Isn’t it past your bedtime, Grandpa?”

Greg chuckled dangerously. “Not too much. What do we have going on here?”

“None of your business.” Another young man pulled a knife and took a step towards him.

“It might be,” said Greg, holding his ground and flipping his own knife again. “You know, that might look cool, but that’s really not a good grip for a knife fight.”

“What do you know about it?” the man took another step closer. His buddies were all watching now.

Greg took a step towards him. The stranger lunged and Mycroft’s heart leapt to his throat, but Greg had pocketed his knife again and disarmed the younger man, forcing him to his knees. “Wasn’t always a copper,” he said casually.

“Shit,” one of the others muttered. The alley was blocked behind them, so he made a run for the exit. Mycroft closed his umbrella and used it to trip him, sending him sprawling. There was the sound of sirens, coming closer.

Greg looked at the one attacker that hadn’t moved from in front of their target yet. “You ready to tell me what’s going on?”

“I… I owe them some money,” said the man they’d been beating up, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Well, I hope the assault charges were worth it,” said Greg, hearing the voices of the police coming up behind them. Mycroft watched one of them collect the one at the entrance. “Evening Dimmock,” said Greg cheerfully.

“Lestrade, I thought it was your night off.”

“Yeah, well, something came up.” He finally let go of the one he’d disarmed so they could be cuffed, bending down to pick up the knife. “They were beating up that young man there. This one came at me.”

“Good thing you’re lucky,” muttered Dimmock, taking it from him.

“Naw, I had it in hand. You need me to stick around?”

Dimmock waved him off. “I know where you work. I’ll need a statement from you in the morning. Take the night _off_ Inspector.”

“I’ll behave” said Greg in a tone that indicated he had no intention of doing so, walking down to where Mycroft was waiting.

Mycroft shook his head and gestured at the car that pulled up. “Mine?”

“Sure,” said Greg, opening the door and getting in.

Mycroft got in after, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him hard. “What the hell were you doing?” he asked when he pulled back again.

“Stopping a fight,” said Greg. “Well, a beating, that kid wasn’t fighting back.”

“Three on one,” said Mycroft, shaking his head. “And what if…”

Greg put a finger to Mycroft’s lips. “Stop that thought right there. I’m fine, you’re fine. The kid will be fine.”

Mycroft huffed and pulled back. “You were something of a punk in University.”

“Yeah,” he smiled at Mycroft. “Been in my share of fights. Managed to avoid an arrest record though.” Greg watched his face, hunger in his eyes. “You liked the way I handled my knife, didn’t you?”

Mycroft blushed. “A bit of all of it,” he muttered.

“Well.” Greg reached out and loosened Mycroft’s tie. “We’ll be at your place soon.”

Mycroft considered getting on his knees right here and now, but there was the matter of his driver, and they really would be at his place momentarily. In fact, the car was already slowing. “We’re here now.”

“Good.”

Greg followed Mycroft into the house and closed the door. He all but pounced on Mycroft, kissing him and pushing him up against the wall. The air was stolen from Mycroft’s lungs and he clutched at Greg’s shoulders, needing him.

“I want to take you, Mycroft Holmes,” murmured Greg, breaking the kiss to pull his tie free and nibble at his throat.

“In the foyer?” gasped Mycroft.

“Foyer, nearest piece of furniture, whatever you like.”

Mycroft slipped from his grasp and took Greg’s hand, pulling him into the den and onto the sofa. Greg dove in to kiss him again, deft hands slipping the buttons on Mycroft’s waistcoat and shirt, stripping him with almost ruthless efficiency.

“What would university age you say to all this?” asked Mycroft, licking his lips as Greg quickly stripped off his own clothes.

“He’d say I’m a lucky bastard.” Greg pulled lube from his jeans pocket and climbed over Mycroft, stealing kisses as he coated his fingers and started to tease him.

Mycroft arched up against his touch. “I may have to arrange for you to encounter ruffians more often.”

“You’d record the CCTV footage and replay it when I wasn’t here. And don’t tell me you wouldn’t cause I know when you’re lying.”

Mycroft leaned up and nibbled his bare shoulder, not bothering to deny it.

Greg leaned in to nibble his ear, pushing his fingers into him. Almost too gently for the way the night had gone.

“I want you,” muttered Mycroft. “Hard and fast.”

Greg shifted up to look at him and nodded. “You like a bit of rough.”

“It’s a weakness, I know,” said Mycroft, arranging his long limbs to give Greg easier access.

“One I’m too happy to oblige.” Greg quickly slicked his cock and started to push in.

“Give it to me, Gregory,” Mycroft whispered harshly.

Greg pinned his wrists by his head. “I’m in charge here,” he growled, moving a little faster, a little deeper. Mycroft could tell he was still being careful not to hurt him.

“Mm, yes, I do seem to be helpless to your charms. Next thing we know you’ll be getting me onto the back of a motorcycle.”

“That can be arranged, you know,” said Greg. “Get you on a bike, take you out into the country somewhere.”

“Mm, what would my mother say,” said Mycroft, giving him a teasing smile.

Greg thrust hard, making Mycroft gasp. “Don’t know, really don’t want to think about her right now.”

Mycroft laughed. “Fair point.”

Greg kissed him again, moving hard and fast. Mycroft could feel the drag of the sofa underneath him. Greg shifted his hips, sending a spike of pleasure up Mycroft’s spine that drove out anything else.

“Yeah, good,” muttered Greg. “Gonna fill you up. Come first tonight.”

Mycroft nodded.

Greg pulled out and flipped Mycroft onto his knees, bending him over the arm of the sofa and driving back in.

Mycroft cried out, unashamed about noise here in his own home. 

Greg’s fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, giving a tug that nearly made Mycroft come right there. Greg thrust a few more times and came, panting as he folded over Mycroft’s back, kissing his spine.

“Mmm, gorgeous,” he said after a few minutes, reaching around fondle Mycroft’s cock. “Lemme taste you.” He carefully pulled out and rolled Mycroft over again, dropping his head to suck Mycroft’s cock.

“Gregory,” groaned Mycroft, hands going to Greg’s hair. 

Greg bobbed his head, and flicked his tongue, knowing exactly what Mycroft liked.

Mycroft was helpless to resist, coming hard, Greg swallowing every pulse of his cock.

Finally, Mycroft opened his eyes again and looked down at Greg before pushing Greg back and kissing him deeply.

Greg ran his hands down Mycroft back, moaning softly. They stayed like that for a little while, drinking in one another’s company, hearts still beating in time. 

Mycroft raised his head and kissed Greg’s temple. “Shower, then bed?”

“Sure.” Greg squeezed his arse. “Really though, I have enough ruffians in my life, you don’t need to send more.”

Mycroft chuckled and got unsteadily to his feet before giving Greg a hand up. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

“If you promise to keep the ruffians I’ll dig out the university photos.” Greg all but batted his eyelashes at him.

“Deal.” Mycroft stole one more kiss and they headed up to get ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the Blu Doc crew for reading and encouraging along
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
